Gochi: From Young to Teen
by Son Gochi-chan
Summary: Gochi, daughter of Goku, must face life as she grows into a strong fighter along her path to adolescence. Gaining friends and allies along the way, will she be able to hold up her father's expectations? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own my characters only such as Gochi and Geta; I do not own Dragon Ball Z I just place the characters in situations and have them say words. :P

Gochi: From Young to Teen

_Preface_

It was a warm summer morning. The birds were chirping, butterflies were flitting to and fro, and all was peaceful. All except my mom who was fussing at my dad even though she had just had a baby, me. My name is Son Gochi the final addition to the "Son" family. My father is Son Goku a brilliant martial artist, whom was raised on Earth. There are some things that separate my dad from most other people on Earth. For instance, he isn't that smart, he isn't human, and he consumes massive amounts of food regularly. Back to the "not human" thing, my dad is one of the last members of an endangered extraterrestrial species called Saiyans. Saiyans are well adept at fighting and resemble humans for the most part aside from their tails and hair that never grows unless cut. My mother is human through and through, she fights but only when necessary. My mom's name is Chi-Chi; she is the daughter of the Ox King. My brothers are Son Gohan and Son Goten both are a hybrid mix of Saiyan and human and both are martial artists. All of this is very interesting and all but seeing as I have only just been born, I don't know any of it.

I was born with black hair, black eyes, and a brown monkey tail. My skin tone was slightly darker than my dad's and my hair was long even though I had just been born. I was soon bathed, dressed and laid down into a crib to sleep.


	2. A freak occurance?

Disclaimer: I only Dream of owning DBZ or anything related. I posted this fan fiction purely to get some attention to my writing skills, and to create a controlled version of DBZ that I can kind of call my own.

Chapter 1

My Second Year

The spring wind whipped through my long hair, the sun warmed my uncovered skin, and the cool grass tickled my bare feet. I laughed as I ran away from my frustrated siblings whom I out maneuvered over and over again. Goten's best friend Trunks landed in front of the house and laughed at the scene displayed before him. I knew where my brothers were but I turned to spot them anyway, squealing loudly when my dad swooped in behind me and scooped me up. "Come on Gochi you're making this harder on everyone! You have to have a bath before we go or your mother will have one more thing to complain about." He tried to explain as he handed me over to Goten. I smiled at my dad and pushed Goten's nose as he carried me to my mom. "Stop it Gochi! Ugh, Trunks it isn't funny!" Goten groaned as Trunks fell to the ground roaring with laughter, then laughing even harder as I forced my face up to Goten's and looked him in the eyes cutely. I giggled at Trunks as Goten handed me off to my mom.

Goten and Trunks were sparring in the yard when they heard a crash in the bathroom. Dad ran past them, they were confused as I shot past them in my little bathrobe, crying wildly. My mom was right behind me; she scooped me up and calmed me down. "Let me see where it hurts." She cooed while I showed her my bleeding hand. "Oh my, my poor baby girl!" My mom gasped when she saw the deep gash on my left hand. Goten, Trunks, dad, and Gohan rushed over to see what had caused my mother to go ghost white. "I'm leaking red stuff!" I cried in disgust as blood stained the green grass crimson. "Wait, doesn't it hurt?" Asked Goten curiously. It shocked everyone when I said no. I squirmed trying to wriggle free of my mother's grasp, but she only clutched me tighter. "Mommy, fix it! I'm leaking!" I complained while everyone just stood there and gawked. When mom recovered most of her color she handed me to my father and went to get some bandages. As soon as she left my dad started laughing, he then reached into a pouch and pulled out a large green bean. "Here Gochi, eat this." He said while he handed me the bean. "Okay!" I said as I popped the bean into my mouth and chewed it. As soon as I swallowed the cuts on my arm and hand healed and stopped bleeding. I smiled and wiped the blood off of my arm, and then I broke free of my father's tight hold on me. Everyone lunged forward trying to break my fall. With a great amount of skill I dodged each and every one of the outstretched hands and landed gracefully on my feet. Upon my astonishing display I skipped around everyone's legs, singing "Now you can't catch me!" over and over. "Hey dad, weren't you saying the other day that it would take a lot to make her a good martial artist?" Gohan said quizzically while still dumbfounded by my remarkable showcase of skill. "That was in front of your mother, I actually think she would make an excellent fighter." My dad responded with confidence. "Is it a problem if it's still in front of mom?" Goten's question shattered dad's confidence when he realized Chi-Chi had returned and heard the conversation. Fortunately my mom was more concerned on getting me dressed and doctored.

I skipped around freely, unaware that I was seemingly out matched. When I opened my eyes I was surrounded, yet I laughed gleefully as I dodged and side-stepped everyone who tried to capture me. I looked around and laughed at the unlucky people, who now were sprawled on the ground until, *WHAM* I found myself unable to move and flat on my face. "Gah!" I yelped as I fell. "Grrrr! Let go Goten!" I demanded in an effort to get my brother to let go of my tail. My mom stood up and brushed herself and my clothes off, then stooped down and snatched my tail away from my brother's hands. She then skillfully whisked me away before I could cause anymore chaos.

By the time everyone got readjusted, my mom strode through the door. Before anyone could ask, I stepped out into the sunlight. "I ready!" I called as I skipped over to my dad's side, donning a cute little sundress with matching shoes, bonnet and bracelet. Videl, Daughter of "The Champ" Hercule Satan and Gohan's girlfriend, had arrived and she 'oohed' and 'awed' at my outfit. She smiled as I ran and hugged her neck tightly. "Hiya' Del!" I said, unable to correctly say her name since I was two years old, but knowing Videl she wouldn't mind. Father called for Nimbus, his flying cloud, and climbed on with Chi-Chi on his lap since she was unable to sit on the cloud itself since dad took up most of the room. "I wanna ride too!" I pleaded, having not ridden Nimbus before. Dad gave in and I clambered up. He was about to put me on his back thinking, I was impure and would therefore be rendered unable to ride on Nimbus. When he noticed I was already comfortably seated beside him. This, he realized, deemed me pure of heart, and possibly gave me the ability to one day reach Super Saiya-jin (ssj). We were headed to see my dad's old teacher Master Roshi (aka Turtle hermit). Of course I was to be debuted. I was entertained by Videl, Gohan, Goten and Trunks as each dipped and swerved through the clouds, making different shapes and delighting in my cheerful squeals.

Trunks was in the middle of making a shape when he misjudged his exit from the cloud he was in, resulting in a collision with Nimbus. Dad was able to keep hold of mom, but failed to catch me in time, so I fell. Videl, Trunks, and my brothers were speeding after me along with dad who had left mom on Nimbus. A big fish spotted my shadow overhead and surfaced, hoping to catch me in his mouth. Videl saw the fish and knew what was going to happen at the exact moment I did. She watched as the fish swallowed me whole. My dad saw it to and sped even faster. He plunged into the lake and spotted the fish once the bubbles cleared. The fish had no idea what was going on when my dad grabbed its' tail and dragged it onto the shore. Videl was first to land, followed by Gohan who was followed by mom, Goten and Trunks. Dad was about to kill the fish in order to free me, but Gohan intervened and rushed them all to the tree line. Before dad could get back to me the fish started glowing red and expanding until "BOOM!" the fish exploded. There was nothing left. Just me, sitting there bemused at the odd turn of events. "Oh crap! We're late!" Shouted my dad as he scooped up my mom and took off with her screaming. I jumped into Videl's open arms and we took off.

Authors note: My style is a little different from most and this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic story, so please, reviews are appreciated. Every step you take helps me to correct flaws that would otherwise go unnoticed.


	3. Mysteries Revealed

Chapter two: Mysteries Revealed

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned DB/Z/GT/Kai :P

A/N: Ok for a little while I'll update once a day until I catch up to myself. Since I'm homeschooled I should be able to post daily without any trouble, but before I jinx myself I must note that like any other human being there may be complications. Thanks to all of the reviews, and to answer one I have the character search thingy listed as Trunks and Videl because they play very important roles at this point in the story.

~On to the story ~

When we finally arrived at Master Roshi's everyone was outside waiting. Videl landed and set me down gently then made way for Goten, Gohan and Trunks, who stopped to make sure I was ok. Bulma stepped out to greet her oldest son and keep an eye on a little boy named Geta. Geta is the youngest of Bulma's trio. He looked like his father Vegeta, not a surprise really since his name, title and all, is really Prince Vegeta the third. Bura, who is Trunks' younger sister, was chasing Geta around and laughing. Krillin and Android 18 were watching their young daughter play in the sand. Gohan was chatting with his mentor Piccolo who only seemed happy to see him, instead of enjoying the get-together. Even Goten had run off with Trunks to hang out; I felt left out. I sat in the sand to draw and watch the clouds. I heard Master Roshi ask my parents who I was, and I heard his response. My dad was chatting with Uub, Master Roshi, Bulma and other people whom I assumed were his friends. I waved my tail through a pile I had made. Then something bit it and I screamed, unable to move (For future reference when a Saiyan's tail is grabbed, unless properly trained, the Saiyan becomes immobile and powerless.). "Get it off! Get it off!" I shouted and Videl stooped down to pry the crab's pinchers from my tail. She then showed me the crab thinking I would scream and she could help me overcome my fear. Ironically enough when Geta came over curious as to my screams and saw the crab, he ran to Bulma yelling loudly, while I stayed and admired the crab's beautiful colors.

Several hours passed and Gohan called for me so we could go home. I skipped merrily over and wrapped my tiny arms around daddy's leg. With a final goodbye my dad teleported us home. Upon arrival mom led me up to my room and got me ready for bed. As I clambered into my bed and pulled up my covers, mom kissed me goodnight and turned out the light as she shut my door. I woke up in the middle of the night thirsty. So I got out of bed and went out the door quietly. As I passed Gohan's room I heard strange noises so I hurried past to get to the stairs. After I got my water I went back upstairs, shivering with an unknown feeling as I passed Gohan's room again on my way to bed. I didn't know it at the time, but when I felt that shiver it seemed to tell me that things were going to change.

The next morning I got up and went downstairs for breakfast. "Gochi, could you please run tell your brothers to come and eat." My mom barely could get the words out of her mouth when her rice started to boil over. "Yes mommy." I said on my way back up the stairs. I walked right in Gohan's room to wake him up like I always did, only to find Videl wrapped in his arms. I was about to quietly close the door before they saw me and accused me of spying, when Gohan looked up and spotted me. We both turned bright red and I gasped. "Hiya Del. Gohan breakfast is ready." I stumbled over my tongue, still embarrassed at being caught. Then I quickly rushed down the hall backwards towards Goten's room. Unfortunately for me Gohan burst out of his room and in my haste to get away, I collided right into Goten and tripped Gohan. I was squished underneath my two brothers and all three of us were groaning and rubbing our heads as Videl, dad and mom all rushed into the hall. After we all got untangled the question came as to how we got into our predicament. "Well mommy," I began "I was doing what you asked and I went into Gohan's room to." I was interrupted by Gohan who quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. He chuckled nervously as they all stared at him. 'OW!' He shouted jerking his hand away from my mouth. "She bit me!" He shook his hand a couple of times before glaring at me. "Yep, I did." I stuck my tongue out at him then skipped down the stairs to the table.

After we ate, dad and my brothers were getting ready to head out for some training. I knew I had to speak fast. "Uh, mommy, daddy.' I said quietly catching dad's attention before he departed. 'Could I go with daddy today?" The question shocked both of my parents, but before they could answer Goten landed and called for my father. "Yeah, sure Gochi, but be careful!" My mother's voice was soft yet stern as she watched me nod and follow my father out the door. Goten saw me and looked at dad questioningly as our father scooped me up. "Wait, she's coming to?" 'Yep!' my dad nodded and rocketed off, leaving Goten appalled in his wake. Once Goten caught up and we reached our destination, my dad set me down on the cool grass. "Gochi is gonna' watch us train." My dad smiled brightly at Trunks and Gohan who didn't seem to care. "No daddy I want to train too. I want to be a fighter, and enter conditions just like you!" I corrected him, hoping they would let me. "Conditions?" Since I was two years old, I couldn't always get my point across and it confused my dad. "Dad I think she means competitions." Gohan answered dad's question, and cleared his confusion. "Oh, okay. Hmm, I guess Gohan could train you, he wouldn't mind. Would you Gohan?" My dad smiled at his oldest son. "Sure." 'YESS!' I screamed excitedly and hugged Gohan's leg tightly.

By the time training was over, Gohan had already taught me how to fly. He had been impressed when I had displayed a natural talent for combat, and even more impressed by my ability to complete his tasks without too much effort. Goku and the other walked over after their grueling sparring match. "So, how did your training go?" Goten asked, silently hoping Gohan had failed to accomplish much. Gohan just smiled and exclaimed "She's a natural!" before calling me over. I skipped up and beamed at my dad. "Show us what you learned." Said a genuinely curious Goten. "Kay!" After I replied I concentrated on my ki and forced it upwards, resulting in me flying around the stunned onlookers' heads. "WEEEEEEE!" My squeals of excitement filled the air as I spun and rolled in the cool breeze. "I guess we should go." Dad and Trunks followed me with sharp eyes until I landed. Goten looked at his watch and gasped. "I gotta' go or I'm gonna be late!" He said hurriedly before rocketing off, which caused me to hurdle through the air until Trunks caught me. "Thanks, Twunks!" I hugged my friend's neck and went back to carelessly floating around everyone's heads. "Hey Gohan, how long did it take her to fly?" Trunks was amazed at my quick recovery from Goten's hasty departure. "Three tries to be exact, unless you don't count her being interrupted by a wayward ki blast." 'She is also far beyond any ten year old in combat, she seems to have a really good balance of reading her opponent and strategizing. I think more training is in order, because I'm pretty sure she would make an astounding fighter." This news brought Goku and Trunks' attention to me as I shot kicks and punches at a shrub; they were even more impressed as my attacks got faster and more precise. Then it donned on Goku, "She's already past human speed and strength!" all he could do was smile as my tiny leg made contact with the shrub's trunk, resulting in a shower of splinters and the top half of the shrub was sent tumbling through the air. "I win!" I poked my tongue out at the remains of my former opponent. "I think she's ready to learn energy attacks." My father's tone was flat as he studied the carnage. "But if we're not home soon mom will worry! Not to mention she'll have a punishment in store." Everyone but me shuttered, each one remembered Chi-Chi's favorite form of punishment, the dreaded frying pan.

A/N: You might notice I kinda rely on adjectives, sorry 'bout that. Next update will reveal why Goten left in such a hurry and Gochi's future training progress. Keep the reviews coming I enjoy critique` and I strive to make my writing better, but please be specific if you tell me flaws, I don't know what to fix if you just tell me it's boring. :/

~Son Gochi


	4. Random occurances?

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT/Kai because if I did Dragon ball Z Kai would not exist and episodes of Dragon Ball Z would be shown periodically.

A/N: Hey ppls! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I guess I did jinx myself… Hehehe but I will try to update more often! Oh and I am going to try some different things, but I promise there is a method to my madness.

~On with the story!~

It was our eighth training session and now would be my first time to use an energy attack.

My dad had turned away to talk to Gohan about how disappointed he was with my progress. Him turning away to talk about me when I was right there made me mad.

I concentrated on every breath I took, every movement I made, and I focused my energy into my palm. Without breaking concentration I locked my senses onto that blue sphere and I sent it hurtling towards my dad. After realizing I had succeeded in setting the seat of my father's gi aflame, I stalked head first into a pair of legs.

"OWWW! Excuse me mister!" The person I had run into was none other than Vegeta, and he was impressed that I had managed to set fire to my dad's trademark orange and blue gi.

I was petrified. Trunks had stopped sparring with Goten to come up to his father, while Goten looked at his watch. Goku looked up and spotted Vegeta as well. "Oh hey Vegeta! I didn't realize you were here already! I guess if it's okay with you, you could come spar with Trunks, Goten, and Gohan. I'm gonna work with Gochi."

The only response my dad got from Vegeta was a snort and a smirk at his singed gi. My dad and Vegeta changed places and immediately my eldest brother and Trunks, engaged the latter in a vigorous spar.

I turned to my father only to find that he had begun walking towards the forest. Only when I reached him did he turn and sit down while motioning for me to do so as well, once I sat down, he smiled and began explaining the Super Saiya-jin form.

In one swift moment, his eyes flashed teal and his hair rose and shone gold, I gazed at him with new-found amazement. It was only when I turned around and spotted Vegeta, my brothers and Trunks all in the same form did I turn and grin at my dad, who stared at me curiously.

I took a deep breath and focused my energy, within a few seconds my hair rose and flashed golden briefly.

Tears were streaming down my face as my ki flared and a bright golden aura swirled like flames around my body, then my eyes shot open revealing them to be pools of teal. My screams filled the air as my hair rose and remained golden and my energy level finished rising and my breathing became labored.

But I defied all expectations and stood in front of my father and the others and smiled in a very typical 'Son' fashion.

Everyone that witnessed the event (even Vegeta) was gapping at me. Goten and Trunks looked hurt at the fact that they had lost their places as youngest to transform.

My dad finally broke the silence when he smiled and said. "That's my little girl!"

"Ho-how are you able to go Super Saiyan?" Vegeta was fuming, and it showed. "Well," I began my brow furrowed, showing I was deep in thought. "I was trying to make myself really mad, because daddy said that's how you become a Super Saiya-jin."

"Well, how did you accomplish that!" Vegeta's patience was wearing thin, and he was determined to figure out just how in the world I had managed to reach Super Saiyan on my first try.

"Oh, umm, I imagined that you took my lolli-pop and smashed it and then blasted it into bits and then you laughed and then you… uh… you… umm… I forgot…"

I looked up at Vegeta and the others who had all face-vaulted with the exception of Vegeta who had sweat-dropped and stared at me as though I had grown another head.

The only thing that managed to break everyone from their stupor was Goten who looked at his watch and nearly face-vaulted again.

"Crap I'm gonna be late!" He shrieked, causing both the Saiya-jins and Demi-Saiya-jins to clutch their ears in pain.

"Late for what Goten?" My dad asked rather loudly, while he tried to regain some of his hearing. "I can't explain now, I'm gonna be late!" 'But Goten, you're still a Super Saiyan!' I pointed out just before he took off.

A thought popped into my head, and I was confused for a second, because when '_**She's gonna' kill me if I'm late again!**_' randomly pops into your head for no reason, it usually confuses people. But what confused me most was the thought entered my head in Goten's voice.

My father looked hurt at Goten's hasty departure. So I careened into my dad's chest and smiled as I perched happily and looked down at him. I smiled and our teal eyes met. He lifted me off of his chest and stood up.

"I think she's ready for some sparring." 'YESSSSS!' I shouted as I pumped my fists in excitement. Everyone except Vegeta smiled at me before my dad motioned for Trunks.

"Wait, you seriously want _me_ to fight her?" 'But I'll hurt her!' Trunks' shrieks caused every member of his audience to clutch their ears.

"Yes Trunks." 'Now Gochi, you go over there and get into a fighting stance." My father directed me to a spot, suitable for my first battle.

A serious look glazed over my eyes as I went into a stance Gohan had taught me, but the stance didn't feel right. I altered it considerably, much to the amazement of the onlookers and my opponent. Trunks stared at me but went into a stance of his own, signifying his readiness.

We were ready. My father gave the signal, but just before we started Videl's ki started getting closer. No one paid any attention as the battle began.

I felt… strange my senses were hyped and I loved it. I phased behind Trunks, and did a round house kick that sent him face first into the dirt.

I was about to punch him in the gut when Videl's voice entered my thoughts.

'_**How am I supposed to tell Gohan I'm pregnant?**_'

:P TBC!

Bum Bum Bummm

A/N: Ok please R&R!

Next time on Dragon Ball Z! (hehe I've always wanted to do that!)

How will Gohan take the news? Will Gochi win her first sparring match? And will we ever find the reasoning behind Goten's mysterious departures? All this and more next time!


	5. A Managerie of Surprises

A/N: Hey guys, it's me Son Gochi-chan! I bet ya'll are begging to know why the heck Goten keeps leaving, well I ain't gonna tell ya! You'll just have to find out for yourselves! :-D

Goten: Uh hey guys, um… my sis doesn't own anything but herself, Geta and this story, so yeah. Can I go now?

Gochi: (Absentmindedly) Huh? Oh uh, sure.

~On to the story~

I was confused, I was hearing Videl's voice and she was confused about telling Gohan she was pregnant.

Unfortunately Trunks spotted my brief loss of concentration and grabbed my tail. I squealed and flopped unceremoniously onto the hard earth.

"GAH! Leggo' of my tail!"

"Okay but I win!" Trunks pulled off a smirk that showed he was Vegeta's son.

"It's not my fault Videl distracted me!" By now my tail was out of Trunks possession and I cuddled it tightly against my chest.

"I didn't distract you!" Videl had landed and was curious as to why she was carrying the blame of my loss.

"Uh-huh, I heard you wondering how you were gonna' tell Gohan you were preg-!"

Videl had shot forward and slapped a hand over my mouth. I tried to struggle but it was no use and I hung limply from her arms.

"What was Gochi gonna' say?"

"What were you gonna' tell me?"

"Wait so she read your mind?"

Videl was bombarded by the inquiring minds that surrounded us. I was getting kind of antsy in her firm grasp.

"Hey Gochi, have you heard anyone else's thoughts?" Gohan was crouched beside me waiting for my answer.

I paused and thought for a second before I answered him. "Ummm… yeah I heard Goten too; he said somebody was going to kill him if he was late again." 'Oh and last night I was reaching for my teddy and I didn't want to get up, so I was kind of upset and I was concentrating really hard. And all of a sudden my teddy flew up to my hands."

I was disappointed when no one believed me. So I did what anyone would, I proved them wrong. I concentrated on my father intently and lifted my hands up. Within moments my father was lifted unsteadily to a height of about 3ft. Everyone watched with wide eyes, as my dad finished his ascent and plopped roughly onto the hard ground.

"Now do you believe me?" I smirked, and I looked so Vegeta-like it startled everyone who witnessed it. Videl was amazed and I took this opening to slip out of her death grip. I powered down out of my ssj form and proceeded to do flips and cartwheels around the stunned beings.

(^_^)

'How in the bloody hell did that brat manage to perform telekinesis?' Vegeta scowled mostly outraged that the spawn of Kakarott had managed to smirk even better than him. But there was something different about this one. It was almost as if I was more Saiyan than human, but that was impossible, wasn't it? During his years of living on earth with that onna he called his wife; he had grown to understand that not everything was impossible, maybe impractical, but not impossible.

"I wish to request that she makes an appearance in the Gravity Room!" It was more like a drill sergeant barking an order than a formal request, but that was the best that these bakas were going to receive from the Saiyan Prince.

"What? No Vegeta! Gochi isn't going into the GR, she could get seriously hurt!" It was almost amusing to see Kakarott fretting over something so trivial such as his precious daughter getting hurt.

(^_^)

I probed my dad's mind to find out about this 'GR' and what I found was awesome!

"Daddy I wanna' go with Uncle Vegeta; the Gravity Room sounds fun!"

"What!" Everyone shouted simultaneously but they all meant different things.

"Yes I called Uncle Vegeta, Uncle. Yes I want to go to the GR. And yes I think it sounds fun."

(^_^)

*BOOM* An energy blast exploded behind me and shook the floor of the GR. I had been training here for several days; different people would take turns training me, and today was Vegeta's turn.

"I know this is training and all, but I don't think I'm training to evade DEATH!"

Vegeta was intense and hardly anyone would get in his way; yet I found a certain thrill when I trained with him. I charged up a good sized Ki blast and I was about to launch it when the gravity shut off and I lost my concentration as well as my balance.

"Who the hell dares interrupt my training with the youngest Kakabrat!" Vegeta scowled as the door opened to reveal Bulma in all her furious glory.

"I dare Vegeta! Now you get your Princely ass down from your thrown and let Gochi come with me! Goten is here and he wants to explain himself! I would offer you to join us, but I highly doubt you would be interested!"

I smiled at their verbal battle; I had a bone to pick with Vegeta, but why not someone else pick it for me.

I grinned evilly and caught the attention of the two arguing adults.

"Why are you grinning like that brat?" Vegeta demanded as I pressed a button that was located just inside the door to the GR. With a loud boom and a puff of smoke a frying pan landed in my tiny hands, and I transferred it from my possession to Bulma's. It was Bulma's turn to grin evilly as I locked the door to the GR and floated to where Goten's Ki was gathered with some others.

I arrived without Bulma, but that didn't seem to spark much interest. Goten was standing there with his arm propped against a television set, apparently waiting on me.

"Hey 'Ten!" I hugged my older brother's neck before floating over and sitting on my daddy's shoulders.

Goten cleared his throat but before he could begin Vegeta _burst _through the door. I squealed and clung to my dad tightly.

"What's wrong Gochi?" My dad's concerned voice did nothing but make me cling tighter to his silky hair.

"Kakarott, hand over your brat right this instant!" Vegeta's demanding voice caused most of the Saiyans and Demi-Saiyans to clutch their ears.

"What did she do?" 'She handed my wife a weapon to use against me, after I had just gotten through wasting my precious training time, training _her_!"

The said "Wife with a weapon" appeared in the doorway brandishing her newfound Frying pan of Doomtm. All the Sons minus Chi-Chi cowered behind some piece of furniture. I cuddled close to daddy knowing what Vegeta could do if he was angry.

Goten daringly stood up from his cowering once Bulma and Vegeta had relocated (placing themselves elsewhere XD.)

"Okay, umm, back to where I was getting to. Uh, I kept rushing off from training because I was taking some guitar lessons." He smiled sheepishly whilst everyone else sweat-dropped and face-vaulted.

Videl was first to regain her composure.

"I think it's awesome that Goten is learning to play." Goten nodded his thanks at her approval.

"But I also have an announcement, I'm pregnant." This time Chi-Chi squealed in delight, Goten's jaw hit the floor, Gohan's eyes grew to the size of dinner plated and Videl had to remind him to breathe, I smiled, dad congratulated them both, Geta looked on with mild interest, and Bura congratulated them with my father.

One, two skip a few, Gochi is no longer two. Seven and Proud

A seven year old Gochi chased down a small, five year old Pan. Both were laughing, both were happy. Well at least they were until a bullet flew past Gochi's ear barely caressing her spikey black locks.

"What was that!" Pan skidded to a stop and turned back to her aunt.

"What's wrong Aunt Chi?" Before Gochi could answer the two girls were surrounded by armed men in uniforms. All of the men bore a red ribbon shaped insignia with the letters N, R, R, and A.

(^_^)

A/N: Haha it's a cliffy! Okay I really am not sorry for this XD. I hope you like this chapter . And I should tell you I started the sequel to this story before I started this one, lol XD, so I am trying to make them add up, since I will be posting my other story as well.

R&R pleeze! :p q:


End file.
